Spandex Mysteries
by Yanagawa Hanako
Summary: The Mysteries of Spandex, revealed ( or not as the case my be)


Spandex Mysteries  
Rating: PG-13?   
Genre: Humor, YAOI   
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4   
Warnings: Umm YAOI? A little OOC-ness   
Description: Ok this is a VERY insane little thing the far reaches of my twisted mind cooked up it's short and twisted, but fun   
Notes:   
/"italics'"/ character thoughts   
{my comments}   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duo crossed his arms and frowned this day was NOT going his way Heero had kicked him out of their room because he needed his 'peace and quiet to work on the computer'. Trowa and Quatre had run off to their bedroom giggling 20 minutes before, {:::dirty blush:::} and he knew better than to try and use Wufei to his amusement.   
he sighed and flopped himself down on the couch and grabbed for the remote realizing, to his distaste, that it wasn't there, he frowned again and walked across the room to turn on the T.V. he flipped to a movie channel and sat down after about five minutes he shook his head   
  
/" how do they think up this crap? "/ {my view exactly}   
  
He got up and turned off the T.V. and wandered into the kitchen. Only to find that someone had put locks on the refrigerator freezer and pantry, he looked up at the dry erase board stuck to the fridge and read the note on it   
  
Hey Duo-  
I guess you've noticed I've locked the food up  
It's really for your own good, it's not exactly fun to have to go shopping every other day  
If you need anything just come get me I have a key,   
this is really going to help you control your appetite   
-Quatre  
"Shimatta" Duo muttered under his breath. For his own good!?!? Yeah right! Quatre was going to starve him! he angrily wiped the message off the board with his sleeve, grabbed the pen and decided to leave a note for Quatre   
  
Quatre-  
Fuck teaching me a lesson  
I'm hungry dammit!!!  
-(heart)Duo  
he huffed out of the kitchen and threw himself on the coach again   
  
"Quatre, just so you know if I haven't died of starvation by the time you're done having sex with Trowa i'm going to kill you!!!" he shouted   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Quatre broke his kiss with Trowa and paused looking down at his lover   
"Did you hear that?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face   
  
"What?"   
  
"it sounded like Duo, something about how he was going to kill me when we were done having sex"   
  
"Well then let's make him wait a good long time" Trowa said with a mischievous smile rolling his koi over so he was on top   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Heero was jolted to reality by Duo's yells and shook his head it was going to be left to him as always to amuse the braided baka, it wasn't like he was doing anything important, just playing solitaire, he hated to admit it but he had let himself get addicted. Duo was going to hate him for this. He already told him he used the computer too much. He shook is head again and minimized his game Duo was much more interesting than card games.   
He walked down the stairs into the living room to find his lover still sprawled out on the coach   
  
/"God, he looks so good like that"/   
  
"Hee-chan!" Duo said leaping up with delight when he saw Heero's form standing above him he threw his arms a round his neck and greeted him with a kiss   
  
before Heero could reprimand the American for using his hated nickname he was distracted by a smile growing across his lover's lips   
  
"Is that a gun in your spandex shorts, or are you happy to see me?" Duo asked with a grin   
  
"Why don't you find out?" Heero said, barely keeping his straight face   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*CENSORED*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero absently twisted a strand of Duo's long chestnut hair around his finger   
  
"So, did you get your answer?" he asked   
  
"OH yes, and how"   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
ok, that was interesting, just so you all know that's not the way I will write sex in any other story, the giant censored was for humor purposes only 


End file.
